


Nasty Naughty Boy

by ipanicdaily



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, PWP, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicdaily/pseuds/ipanicdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wants to give Frankie a very special birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nasty Naughty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this was written early 2009 with lj author lilrainforest. features Gerard in drag, Christina Aguilera's song 'Nasty Naughty Boy', a lot of porn, and Schecter. It switches from Gerard's POV to Frank's POV.

**Gerard's POV**

"I didn't plan on spending my birthday at the club Gerard." Frank sighed as I held tightly to his hand and pulled him through the black backstage door. "I thought you got tonight off anyway."

"I did." I said, leading him towards my dressing room to put my things down. "But Brian said I could come use the stage anyway because he gets more money when I perform." I pushed my door open and flipped the light on, throwing my bag towards the door before pulling Frank out and the door shut.

"Why haven't I ever seen your dressing room?" Frank asked, wanting to stay and look around but I wouldn't let him.

"You've never asked to see it." I said with a shrug as I pulled Frank through the back halls and onto the stage which sat before all the tables that were momentarily empty. "I only have to do one song and then we can leave." I said, leading Frank down the steps so were on the main floor.

"Promise it's only one song?" Frank whined. "I love you in drag but I want a fun night with you; not watching a bunch of horny gay guys drool over you." I laughed as I pulled Frank towards the bar.

"Believe me, you'll want to be around for my song." I released Frank's wrist. "Whatever you want, as much as you want, all on me." I smiled as Frank sat down, pushing his bands aside and pressing my lips to his, sliding my tongue into his mouth for a mini make out session. "One song and we'll leave."

"You're very persuasive." Frank said, kissing me back. "That and I love seeing you in those high heels and tight corsets." I laughed some more.

"That's not tonight's outfit." I told Frank who pouted. "Tonight I'm mixing it up. But I can guarantee you won't be disappointed." I gave Frank another quick kiss. "I have to go get ready. Don't get too drunk."

"I make no promises." Frank said with a teasing smile, smacking my ass as I walked back towards the dressing room. I'm not supposed to be working tonight but when I told Brian how it was Frank's birthday and how I prepared a special performance for him, Brian said I could come in. Especially since nights I work, the club gets at least twice as much business as when I'm not working. Since this is a one night thing too, well there's already a line around the corner and the club doesn't open for another hour.

Reaching my dressing room, I locked my door and began pulling my clothes off, starting to take my costume out of my bag. First I carefully took care of my man parts by using an ancient method passed down to all the great drag queens. If done right, someone who didn't know the drag queen was actually male, they would completely believe that we were female. Also, if done right, it's not that painful. Fortunately, I know how to do it right.

Once that was taken care of, I found my black lace underwear that rested low on my hips and curved high over my thighs. I pulled them up and got them adjusted, sitting down on my chair and pulling out my fish net stockings which made large diamonds with the thin black strings that made the stockings. Thick black tops hugged my thighs, keeping the rest of the stocking fabric (string) on my smooth, pale legs. I happen to find shaving enjoyable because I love, as does Frank, the way my soft skin feels without the scratchy feeling of hair. My legs are long and lead right into my bony, curved hips which do wonders for passing me off as a woman.

The next part of my ensemble required me to go to my dresser. Pulling the top drawer open, I looked at all my various sized fake boobs. I required different sizes because depending on the outfit I was wearing, some pieces make the boobs look bigger than they are and some pieces just need some more filling. Since I was putting on a special display for my boyfriend/now fiancé, I was going to go big. Frank loved me in drag but loves my dick as well which is why no matter how I look, I know he'll always love me.

Carefully, I lifted the delicate desired prosthetics and peeled off some special tape then pressed one side over my nipples, peeling the paper off the other side and sticking the fake boobs on; instantly attaching them to my body. Sitting in front of my vanity mirror which was heavily decorated in pictures of my soon-to-be husband, I grabbed my skin tone foundation and rubbed it over the edges of my new boobs so it actually looked like they were growing out of my chest. They felt like real boobs too which was pretty fun but could get heavy.

Reaching into my bag again, I pulled out the matching black lace bra and hooked it around myself, sliding my arms into the straps and pulling them over my shoulders then adjusting myself to make sure my boobs were contained. While I was sitting, I grabbed a pony tail holder and pulled all my hair up, grabbing a tight cap and pulling it over my head to hold my hair tightly against my skull. It was easier to make a wig look like my real hair this way.

Next I dug around in my bag until I found my sleeveless, midriff black pin stripe top with a v-neck cut and a button up front which I only secured the two middle buttons of. I found the matching shorts that in all were the height of my middle finger. The fabric curved like an upside down 'u' over my thighs, barely being ticker than a pair of underwear on the sides. I needed something easy to get out of.

Sliding open the drawer of my jewelry box, I grabbed my diamond body jewelry and made a heart shape around my belly button. When the light hits the jewels just right they can really shine. I grabbed my three inch red Prada heels that took me forever to afford and I only use for special occasions because they were so expensive. They're the brightest red and I keep them shiny. They make the perfect clacking noise against the stage, echoing throughout the entire club. A single thin red strap wraps around my ankle, a diamond buckle securing the strap in place. I spent a moment staring at them, smiling at how beautiful they are, before standing up to finish the rest of my outfit with only a half hour left to get ready.

The heels made no noise against the red carpet of my room as I walked to my wardrobe, pulling the wooden doors open to reveal a good amount of all my accessories to my outfits. I grabbed a red tie from the inside of the door then put the loop over my neck, tightening it and letting it hang flat against my body; sitting in the crack of my boobs. Before shutting the doors, I grabbed a black pin stripe top hat with a white rim then walked back to the vanity and sat back down. I opened my jewelry box again and grabbed the diamond bracelet that Frank gave me, hooking it around my left wrist as well as the diamond engagement ring Frank used to propose to me with. A simple ring would have been more than enough but Frank knows I'm a material girl and love things big and bold, like the beautiful diamond ring which I slid on the finger beside my pinky on my left hand, careful not to break my fresh red nails.

Getting my foundation again, I put a thin, quick layer over my skin, putting some light blush on and then some very white eye shadow. I grabbed my black eyeliner, making a thin line along my eyes then finding my fake eye lashes with red jewels, applying some glue and carefully putting them over my regular eye lashes. Finding my bright red lipstick, I ran the color over my lips so they were as bright as my heels, making sure it was neatly done then using a darker red lip liner to highlight them. Ten minutes left, I heard the music start and knew the club doors were open and allowing people in. Hopefully my assistants were all ready now; though I'm sure Brian's made sure they are.

Standing up again, I walked to the opposite side of my room to where my various wigs were to select one to go with my outfit. I chose a brown one with highlights and thick curls, taking it off the mannequins head and sticking it on my own, making sure it was secure and walking back to the vanity. I found another hair tie and pulled the hair back, putting it in a loose pony tail with a few curls hanging on the sides of my face still. I took the top hat off the table and put it on my head, angling it a little on top of the hair. It wasn't a big hat but made the outfit entirely adorable. I looked hot and cute; all for my fiancé's birthday.

Satisfied, I grabbed the round glass bottle of perfume that Frank bought me and squeezed the small round purple pump, the air traveling through the small tube and forcing some of the sweet fragrance out, covering my neck in a light, sexy aroma mist that Frank adored. It was called "Sweet Seduction" and believe me, it does its job quite well. I rarely wear it because it seems to really attract men which I have no interest in. Frank usually wears this tantalizing cologne that I got him which makes me want to rip his clothes off, throw him against a wall, and have my way with him; not that I don't already want to do that whenever my eyes fall upon him. He's so damn gorgeous with his tan skin, tattooed muscles, big beautiful eyes, sexy lip ring, soft brown hair, and amazing manly hood.

Putting the bottle down, I opened the door and headed for the stage, my supporting dancers already waiting for me. The men were all incredibly muscular with loose pin stripe pants, pin stripe vests only buttoned on the bottom, matching red ties, and cufflinks. "Looking hot boys." I commented, walking past them and making final costume inspections. "Remember, your job is to make me look good."

"You don't need anyone's help with that." Brian said, walking towards me and fixing my tie then playing with my hair a little. "I can't believe you're getting married." He sighed, smiling warmly.

"Frankie and I are in love so it's only logical." I answered, finding my black leather whip on the wall of props and making sure none of the straps were broken. "Nothing's going to change Bri." I said, turning back to him. "Frankie fully supports my job here and I'll still bring you loads of money; married or not."

"I know. It just seems so weird." Brian said, rubbing my arm. "Go show that lucky man of yours why a bunch of bastards would kill for his position." He said, turning and walking away to watch the show. I smiled and slowly made my way towards the stage. Every chair was filled and I grabbed a headset because I despise lip singing with a passion. I do all my singing myself. I took a deep breath and turned the headset on, sticking one hand on my hip with my thumb in the top of my shorts and the other hand slowly twirling the whip as I walked into the warm light of the stage; the men whistling and cheering as I took center stage.

"Now, tonight's not a normal night for me as you all know but it just so happens to be a very special night." I said as two of my muscular men carried a metal chair onto the stage. "Tonight's not only Halloween but the birthday of someone very special to me." My eyes hovered towards Frank as I walked to the chair and sat down, crossing one leg over the other, and my dancers standing on either side of me like body guards. "So as you may or may not know, I recently got engaged." I flashed my diamond ring at the crowd, receiving a chorus of "aww", both good and bad. "Sorry boys but I'm in love." Again the (positive) "awww" chorus.

"Tonight just so happens to be my very sexy fiancé's birthday so I'm here tonight to give him a show unlike any I've ever put on before." I bounced my leg very slightly. "I'll remind you that when I get you hot and hard that you take yourselves to the bathroom or backroom to sort yourselves out because no one wants to see it. Ok, that's a lie. Let's be gentlemen though." Laughter broke out for a few seconds. "Now back to me." I grinned widely. "Since it's my baby's special night," I stood and stretched the whip with my hands, lifting it slightly as I slowly walked across the stage, "What do you say we get him on the stage?" The crowd cheered but Frank shook his head so I stuck my bottom lip out and pouted, stamping my foot which made the crowd sympathize with me. "Frrrannnnkkkiiieee!" I whined and Frank sighed, rolling his eyes. "Go get him boys." I said and two of my four dancers went to get Frank while I walked towards another dancer and exchanged my whip for a pair of hand cuffs; my dancers escorting Frank to the stage.

" _Come here big boy_." I said, running one hand along the back of the chair as the dancers helped Frank onto the stage, letting him walk towards me mouthing 'you want me to sit?' as I patted the chair. " _Yeah_." I replied with a grin so Frank sat down in the chair, facing the crowd, and I grabbed one of his wrists, bringing it behind the chair and sticking a cuff on it. "You've been a bad, bad boy." I started to sing, hooking his other wrist behind him then draping my arms over his shoulders with my mouth right against his ear. " _I'm gonna take me time so enjoy_."

I ran my tongue along Frank's head, right behind his hear, making Frank tilt his head away from me and send shivers through him. " _There's no need to feel no shame_." I stood up again as my other dancers chose members from the audience, bringing them to chairs at the back of the stage and giving them mini-lap dances. Everyone wanted Frank's position though. " _Relax and sip upon my champagne_." I dragged one finger along the side of Frank's face, seeing him swallow hard and stare at me like he wanted to attack me but couldn't because he was cuffed to the chair. I smiled and brought my finger to my mouth, sliding it inside and slowly pulling it out.

" _Cause I'm gonna give you a little taste_ ," I slid my finger slowly down my body and towards my shorts, " _Of the sugar below my waist_." I then took my finger and ran it along Frank's lips, his mouth opening some so I slid my finger inside and let his tongue douse it in warm saliva. " _You nasty boy_." I smiled at Frank, pulling my finger out and using the saliva to curl my hair a little more. I took my hat off and stuck it on Frank, putting my fingers to the buttons of my shirt.

" _I'll give you some ooh la la_." I unbuttoned my shirt and slowly let the fabric fall down my arms, leaning back a little and pushing my chest up and my bejeweled stomach right in front of Frank. " _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_ " I sang lustfully and ran my shirt along Frank's face, his head nodding to my question before I threw the shirt into the crowd who dove at it like a pack of starving dogs to a slab of meat. " _I got you breakin into a sweat_." I straddled myself over Frank's lap, lifting his chin up to look at me, his eyes begging to be touched which he knows I can't do. " _Got you hot, bothered, and wet._ " I pushed my hips into Frank who moaned slightly, his eyes shutting as the crowd whistled and cheered, and I laughed while holding his chin still. " _You nasty boy_." I bent down, sticking my firm ass towards the crowd and gave Frank a quick, hot kiss before releasing his chin and putting my hands on his thighs which made him moan again. " _Nasty, naughty, boy._ "

Frank's breathing was getting heavy and slightly irregular as I parted his legs, stepping over them so I was standing in front of him again. " _Baby for all it's worth,_ " I squatted down in front of him, walking my fingers slowly up his thighs, " _I swear I'll be the first;_ " Frank's head was still tilted back and his eyes shut. " _To blow_ ," I grabbed Frank's hips, " _Your_ ," I pulled myself up by pulling on them sharply and sliding Frank forward in the chair some, " _Mind_." Frank whimpered a little as I put my lips to his neck and sucked his warm skin. " _Now if you're ready, come and get me._ " I released Frank and stood up, unbuttoning my shorts and folding the tops down to show Frank the straps of my lace underwear which hugged my hips, knowing how much Frank adores my pale, bony hips. " _I'll give you that hot_ ," I slid the pants down my legs, sticking my ass towards the audience again and dragging out all my motions, " _Sweet_ ," I stepped out of my shorts and stood up, " _Sexy_ ," I dragged the fabric up my legs slowly, " _Lovin_." I threw it to the crowd.

"Gee..." Frank half moaned and half whined, panting slightly.

" _Hush now don't say a word_." I put a finger over Frank's partially opened mouth, making him whine some more. " _I'm gonna give you what you deserve._ " Grinning widely, I turned around and straddled myself over Frank again, sitting down in his lap and putting my left arm around his and my necks, leaning back on him, and put my right hand on my crotch, sliding it down until I could grab Frank's, loving all the hanging jaws in the crowd before me. " _Now you better gimme a little taste_ ," Frank turned his head so our lips met, sliding his tongue into my mouth as I gently rubbed him, my teeth tugging at his lip as I broke the kiss, " _Put your icing on my cake_." I pressed my hips down on him which made him moan loudly, basically into my microphone. " _You nasty boy_." I released Frank and stood up, leaving his very hard erection alone to throb painfully as I stood before him.

" _Oh, there I go again_." I walked to my dancer and retrieved my whip, walking back to Frank and standing in front of him, bending over so my ass was sticking out towards him now. " _I need a spankin_ ;" I flicked my wrist and cracked the whip against my outer thigh. " _Cause I've_ ," I did it again, " _Been_ ," I turned around to face Frank, swinging the whip between my legs, " _Bad_." I dragged the whip along my crotch by pulling my right arm up since it was in front of me and I'm pretty sure drool started escaping Frank's mouth. Satisfied, I sat sideways on Frank's lap and put an arm around his lap. " _Now let my body do the talking_." I stroked Frank's face with the back of my hand, his face leaning into my touch. " _I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy lovin._ " I licked Frank's jaw up to his lips and kissed him again, his eyes burning with passion.

" _Come on daddy_." I called for one of my dancers, taking him away from his lap dance. " _Come on sugar_." I called another, handing him my whip. " _I got you breaking into a sweat_ ;" I swung one leg over Frank again so I was sitting on his lap, wrapping my legs around the back of the chair with my hands on Frank' shoulders, locking my feet in the legs of the chair. " _Got you hot_ ," I pulled my hips forward so they slammed into Frank's groin, pulling back after, " _bothered_ ," I repeated the action and Frank moaned some more, " _and wet_." I slammed into his erection especially hard which made Frank whimper loudly. " _You nasty boy_." I bit Frank's ear some, Frank barely even breathing as his body radiated heat.

" _Baby for what it's worth_ ," I knew my warm breath would drive him insane so I let it brush against his ear, " _I swear I'll be the first;_ " I released Frank's shoulders and slid my hands down his sides. " _To blow_ ," I licked the side of his face, " _Your_ ," I licked him again, " _Mind_." I pulled on Frank's lip ring with my teeth. " _Now if you're ready,_ " I got off Frank's lap again, " _Come and get me;_ " I brushed my hands against my crotch and slid them down my legs as I squatted in front of him. " _I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy lovin._ " I ran my tongue along my lip as I slowly stood back up, using my feet to push Frank's legs apart more, draping my arms over Frank's shoulders and bending down with my face inches from Frank's.

" _Now gimme a little spankin!_ " I said and the dancer I handed my whip to cracked it against my ass which felt really good. " _Oh yeah!_ " I moaned right to Frank, my eyes locked with his lustfully begging eyes as I was whipped again, pushing my body forward a little and tilting my head back. " _Is that all you got?_ " I asked and the other dancer got a whip, both of them slapping the leather against my smooth, pale skin. " _Come on now_!" I said with a slight moan, getting whipped again, moving my hands from Frank's shoulders to the tie around my neck and loosening it, sliding it off my head and putting it over Frank's. " _Don't play with me_." I got whipped one more time as I stood up and my dancers left. I walked behind Frank and bent down, undoing the cuffs and letting them fall to the floor as I stood back up. " _Gimme that hot, sweet, nasty;_ " I walked around to face Frank, grabbing the tie and pulling him from the chair.

" _Boy, don't you make me wait._ " I started walking backwards, pulling Frank along by the tie as he gripped my waist, sliding his fingers under the straps of the underwear. " _You better gimme a little taste;_ " The dancers showed the boys back to their seats, removing the chairs and cuffs from the stage. " _Put your icing on my cake._ " I stopped right before the back of the stage. " _You nasty,_ " I released the tie and took the hat off Frank's head, " _Naughty,_ " I slid the hat back on my head and grabbed Frank's tie again, " _Boy_." I finished the song and pulled Frank backstage as the crowd screamed, whistled, and cheered. I smiled and let go of Frank, taking my headset off and setting it down, breathing heavily myself.

**Frank’s POV** (written by Ray)

“God damn it Gee…” I half moaned and half whined to my fiancé. “You’re too fuckin’ sexy…” I proceeded to run a hand along my bulging erection before I died of the pain and sexual tension that was just caused. Never in my life had I been so aroused and so quickly. Give it to Gerard to make it all happen, and in front of a room full of sweaty, horny, hot men too. I closed my eyes so my eyes wouldn’t roll to the back of my head too much and released a deep breath as I slipped my fingers into my tight jeans, before someone grabbed my hand and stopped me, pulling me towards his body and pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was short, but he then dragged the very tip of his tongue down my neck towards my scorpion tattoo and sucked the sensitive area, making me only moan some more for him. “G-Gerard…”

He let go and grabbed my hand again, leading me to what I’m assuming was his dressing room. I’d never been one to go backstage with him often, even though I’ve only missed one of his shows in my life. I would usually just take it in the crowd, laying low and trying not to cum in my pants before I was back in Gerard’s arms. That, or I’d just get drunk at the bar and watch the performance anyways. Truthfully I wanted to see his dressing room and how he did it all so well. I loved seeing him in drag, it was amazing and sexy and really fucking hot. “So you said you wanted to see my dressing room right babe?” Gerard gave me that tremendously devious and seductive smirk and I nodded. “Well tonight’s the night.” My mouth hung open a little bit as he unlocked the door and dragged me in with him, sitting me down on the dark maroon sofa. “Don’t move, and don’t touch yourself honey, that’s my job,” he smiled and I gave a groan. It was really starting to hurt but I didn’t want to upset him and I’m sure whatever other plans he had for me were a lot better than the ultimate form of safe sex.

The room was painted a light kind of pink color with a bright vanity and mirror, a lot like the ones they used in those old style Hollywood films. There were various items of clothing draped over everything and I’m assuming this was Gerard’s fault being the biggest diva to ever walk the face of the earth. There were a few mood lamps lit now that my eyes started to adjust to the dimly lit room; it looked magical. “Gee…” I moaned, my head falling back to the back of the couch, trying to resist relieving myself of my problem on my own. “Hurry up… pleeease.”

Gerard’s wig was now off and the sexy black locks were hanging down loosely, glistening a little from the sweat and I smiled. He’d also taken off the fake breasts so his bare nipples were exposed to me and it was torture just sitting there, trying to contain myself and not pounce on him and rip the remainder of his clothes off. Those sexy black lace panties hung from his hips, that pale white skin and perfect physique being shown. The heels were also off, and I spotted them on the vanity table because I knew how much those babies cost; more than I could afford for sure. His eyes sparkled at me a little and I sighed knowing exactly why I fell in love with him. He made his way to the black door, locking it and then prancing over to me with a sexy grin plastered to his face. “Baby I love you…” he started, whispering into my ear and sending those pleasurable shivers down my spine, “so, so much.”

Sitting down half on my lap and half on the soft couch, his lips closed on my earlobe, nibbling then sucking gently. It soon crept down to my jaw line and then I felt his soft lips against mine, but this time they stayed there and engaged me in a long, passionate kiss, the one I’d been longing for this whole time. My crotch was still burning but it was easier now that Gerard was here and distracting me with his undying affection. His tongue traced the outline of my lips slowly and I opened my mouth as an automatic response, letting him massage my tongue with his own. I closed my eyes and pulled his almost naked form closer to me, deepening the kiss and starting to fight back a little bit as to whose tongue was more dominant. I broke away a little to retrieve some much needed oxygen but Gerard’s tongue continued to play with my little lip ring in the corner of my mouth, not letting up obviously.

He next started to strip me, slowly and teasingly. My jacket was first to go as he let it slide down my arms and he ran his cool fingers against the warm tattooed skin that was now being exposed. My shirt was next as Gerard sucked on his fingers sensually, making me watch him and want him even more. He pushed his damp fingers up my sides, taking the shirt off in a slow but fluid motion, making sure I was being covered with his wet warmth. I moaned as a response and he just smiled at me, knowing I loved it. Once my shirt was over my head and gone did we start kissing again and with so much love and lust if I may add. His tongue slipped into my mouth past my lips once again and I smiled a little in delight, knowing I could finally have what I wanted. I put my arms around his neck and then pulled away, moving down to his extremely pale neck and leaving my mark. I wanted to tell all those boys out there that Gerard was taken; he was mine, all mine. I left a few smaller love bites around the area, but I was proud of the large purplish-pink mark I’d made on him, a circle on his neck that said he had someone.

“Jeans…” I mumbled to him against his lips and he nodded in understanding, getting down to the floor and unbuttoning the golden button and dragging the zipper down with his teeth, letting his breath arouse me even further if it were humanly possible. I lifted my hips up so he was able to drag the denim down my thighs and run his hands against my tanned skin. I smiled when I felt his silky fingers and soft touch against such a sensitive area. The jeans were around my knees already as he got rid of my black Converse shoes and rainbow socks which Gerard had bought for me as well. The jeans were now off of me but I was still incredibly hard and I thought my cock was going to fall off if it was restricted through the cotton fabric any longer. I moaned loudly when Gerard’s fingers hooked the black elastic and started dragging the fabric down my hips, exposing my hipbone, which he started to suck on making me cry out for him. “Jesus… Gerard…” I panted and he just kept on doing it, still dragging my boxers down and making sure it rubbed slowly against my erection.

“Someone’s learned to hold out longer…” he mumbled against my skin and looked up, grinning. He then yanked at my boxers and made sure they were off my legs, and let his breath ghost over me. I groaned because it hurt so much as his face, his mouth, drew ever so close, still sucking away as he pleased. The tip of his tongue extended to touch the base of my cock and did do that only his tongue was on my erection and nothing else. I gripped the material of the couch so I wouldn’t go crazy and let him continue. I squeezed my eyes shut as his tongue moved skillfully up and down in long stroking motions and he did this several times just to make me squirm. Don’t get me wrong, it was pleasurable but so fucking painful at the same time. Then he took the head into his hot, wet and wanting mouth, swirling that skillful tongue around it and collecting some of the pre-cum. I felt waves of ecstasy start to roll through my body from head to toe as he took me in his mouth fully, the warmth surrounding me and making me want to cum hard and fast.

“Aaaaah… Geeeee… So goood…” I moaned for him and he bobbed his head a little and I moved my hands into his hair, gripping onto the strands so I could move him up and down my length at the pace I desired. It got so overwhelming and the pleasure to intense I felt the need to cum but I didn’t want to yet. I didn’t want to have Gerard’s warmth leave me yet. “Gonna… aaaaagh… fucking hell… gonna cum Gee…” my voice was strained because I didn’t want to scream too loudly and tell the rest of the dancers that Gerard was pleasuring me. His tongue ran up and down the throbbing vein in my dick once, twice, three times and that was it. I came into his mouth and down his throat, but he didn’t mind. He never did. He always told me he loved it when I orgasmed in him because it made him feel like the luckiest guy on earth because he was the one who could make me feel best. He was right though; only Gerard Way could make me cum like I did. He swallowed and licked his lips, moving back up to my eye level, still stroking my deflated cock idly as to get me hot again.

“Your turn babe, show me how much you love me…” he hissed into my ear and who wouldn’t want to obey? I smiled at him and pecked him on the lips before getting us both up off the couch so I could rid him of the lingerie even though he did look very sexy in them. I used my pointer finger and only started taking down one side knowing this was a sensitive process. I wasn’t sure how Gee was able to hide his package so well, but I bet it wasn’t comfortable so I’d help him out a little. Once the panties hit the floor, I made us resume out position on the couch but this time I was on top of him. I moved my hand down to his lowers and massaged his sack gently, trying to arouse and relax him if that was possible. He was moaning though which was a good sign and I couldn’t help but beam knowing that I did something right. I looked into his glowing pools of green and stared for a long time, pleasuring him by making my actions gentle and loving. I massaged his thighs as well because I’m assuming that the lap dance he gave me must be hard on the muscles. I then kissed him softly on the lips again, making this one last a long time because this was my favorite way of showing him I loved him. Something simple like a kiss would be all I needed; the sex would just be a bonus in the end. Because I think that since our love started with a kiss, and should it end, we should end it with a kiss, all the same.

I moved down his naked form now, biting, nipping and socking on his patches of pale skin, leaving a big trail of love marks only I’d be able to see when he’d get dressed. I knew he hated me for this sometimes especially when he had to work but I had to. Today was my birthday and he wasn’t complaining. “You don’t mind do you?” I asked shyly and he shook his head. “You’re mine anyways.” I commented and he smiled.

“Why would I mind Frankie baby? It’s your birthday and I’m all yours,” he said looking at me with a smirk. He pulled me closer to him, “all yours.” I smiled really widely at that and went back down so I was at his waist. I sucked on his hipbone now, and hard as I possibly could without making him bleed. “F-Frankiee… what are you d-doing?” his voice shook a little as he fought back a moan. “Ohhh… god…” he moaned for me and I was waiting for it. I wanted to hear him.

“Giving you a mark you and I can only see,” I smiled devilishly as he continued to moan out for me. I loved when I could make him moan and hear the sexy sound come from his mouth. “Now baby, now about we do something we haven’t done for a long, long time?” I asked him and he smiled like he knew what I wanted. “I want to ride you,” I said confidently and his smile got bigger as did his erection. “Bare.”

“Lube?” he asked and I nodded. Of course we’d need some form of lubrication or I’d probably tear a few muscles that would make me bleed or make it sting for the next week or so, two things I definitely wanted to avoid. Besides, it would make the whole thing a lot easier, plus it would feel a hell of a lot better for both of us. I could go faster and he wouldn’t have to worry so much about hurting me, win-win situation. He dug into the cushion of the couch and brought out a bottle and I laughed a little. I loved how he’d manage to hide things like that everywhere and anywhere no matter where we were; either that or he was waiting for this moment for a long time. Gee uncapped the bottle and put a good amount on his fingers, “sorry it’s cold. You know it’ll warm up,” he warned me and I was used to it as he worked two slippery fingers into me and I moaned a little as he stretched my inner walls. It’s not like it was a new thing, but Gerard always loved how I was still so tight after all we’d done together. “You okay sugar?” he asked me and I nodded as his third finger made it’s way into me and I felt that stinging pain but it was easy to ignore as I kissed Gerard and then looked into his eyes as our foreheads pressed together.

“Ohh… Gee hurry up…” I moaned as he continued to prep me.

“I don’t want to hurt you Frankie… you know that. Just relax and it’ll be so much better.” It was hard to relax considering how much tension was built up in me from the show. He was so hot and I couldn’t help it. My erection was leaking again as I felt a bead of pre-cum roll down the side of my dick and I felt myself twitch a little because it was moving so slowly. Gerard kissed me once again, tongue, teeth and all as he spread some lube on his own erection so that it would be easy for me to lower myself on him. He sat in the crook of the couch and spread his legs so I would be able to do it more easily. I sighed and lifted myself up as I positioned myself correctly, holding onto Gerard’s shoulders as he slid himself into me and I groaned and moaned. I closed my eyes and continued to lower myself until our hips met and he was fully inside me. I kissed him again and I just go used to the feeling of him inside me once again. I then pushed back up and lowered myself again slowly, just making sure that I wouldn’t hurt myself too much. He smiled, “You’re doing amazing baby, and keep going, you feel so good.”

“Okay Gee…” I sighed and lowered myself but faster this time, sending pleasure all over the place and hearing Gerard moan my name constantly. I did this again and again until Gerard and I were in a harmony, moaning each other’s names and screaming profanities. I needed to aim for the spot now that when Gerard hit it I’d scream in pure pleasure but I’d only done it once before like this and I didn’t even find it. I sighed and changed the angle a little but no luck. Gerard seemed to like that better so I assumed it was better and I stayed there, pleasuring him. He moaned up a storm and I knew if he could hit my prostate I’d cum harder than I ever had before. I switched angles in a last attempt to hit it, and that’s when Gerard surprised me. He himself switched his angle too and when I slammed into him, my body reacted so quickly and I came so fucking hard all over Gerard and myself. I fell limp then as Gerard exploded inside me too and he helped ride out our orgasms, as I was incapable of really moving. “F-fuck…” I moaned as Gerard stroked me.

“That was so good baby…” he panted and pulled out, holding me close to him not caring how sticky and sweaty we were. We were both complete messes of limbs, sweat and cum, but neither of us could care. I felt amazing, and I bet Gerard did too considering his orgasm. “You’re so good…” he whispered through breaths as we tried to calm down. He kissed me fully on the lips and I slipped my tongue into his mouth, running it over his teeth and enjoyed his taste of coffee and cigarettes. I closed my eyes relaxing some and Gerard was right, it did make me feel better.

“Do you have any towels around here Gee?” I asked softly running my fingers through his damp black hair and he nodded, pointing to the closet. “I-I… I don’t think I can get up baby,” I smiled and he chuckled.

“I’ll get it Frankie,” he laughed again and I stayed on the couch as he tossed me a towel and wiped himself as well. I wiped as much as I could off only have Gerard join me again, ruffling my hair with a smaller towel and me pushing back the strands hanging in his eyes. He kissed me ever so softly, “I love you. Happy Birthday baby.”

“I love you too Gee… Thanks for such an amazing night,” I kissed him as well, equally as soft.

“Believe me Frankie, it will just get better. Let’s go home okay and we’ll have a nice long bath in the Jacuzzi tub. How does that sound?” He offered and I smiled and nodded like a little kid.

“Can I eat candy and chocolate? Pleeeeease?” I giggled and he laughed.

“Yeah sure, why not? It’s not like you’re going to get fat anytime soon judging the amount of calories we burn…” I giggled like crazy knowing he was right. “Yep. Then we’ll eat ice cream and cake and watch The Nightmare Before Christmas because I know it’s your favorite movie.”

I clapped my hands, “You’re the best Gee.”

“Now let’s find our clothes and get going. I bet Brian heard us,” he laughed lightly and I started to pick up my clothes from the floor but my feet were still unstable while he did the same but also headed towards his duffle bag so he could change into something more masculine (not really if you think about it though because skinny jeans and a band t-shirt shouldn’t count).

“I think everyone in Jersey heard us Gee,” I smiled and he gave another laugh. I slipped on my boxers and pulled on my jeans, my t-shirt and jacket following. I fumbled with my socks and my shoes but eventually I got everything where they were supposed to be.

I borrowed one of Gerard’s combs and fixed my hair even thought it was pretty hot the way it was. “You have nice sex hair Frankie,” Gerard commented and I smiled.

“So do you. Now get dressed so we can go homeee!” I whined to him and he smiled, putting on his leather jacket and putting his arm around my waist.

“You know what Frankie?” he turned to me as we exited the building together, my body close to his as we headed for the car.

“Yeah babe?” I asked him with a small smile.

“You’re still my,” he brought his lips close to my ear, “ _nasty…_ ” his breath made my skin tingle, “ _naughty..._ ” he slapped my firm ass, “ _boy_.”


End file.
